


Day Thirty-Six

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine noticing that Sam unconsciously reaches out for you at night and he tells you it's because he reassures him that you're there and not on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty-Six

The first time it happens, you don’t think much of it. Sam’s always been a cuddler. That he would cuddle while sleeping isn’t much of a surprise. You just don’t expect it to become a regular thing.

After about a week of Sam desperately clutching at you in his sleep, you start to get worried. Is he having bad dreams and not telling you? It possible. He is a Winchester. But bad dreams usually involve a lot more flailing, sweating, and talking- or shouting- in his sleep.

It takes three weeks before you work up the nerve to ask him about it.

X X X X X X

You’ve just gotten ready for bed and are crawling beneath the covers together when you finally ask.

“Sam?” you say hesitantly, rolling to face him.

“Yeah, babe?” he responds, still sitting up against the headboard.

“You do this thing while you’re sleeping- I’m not sure if you’re aware of it. I just wanted to ask you about it.”

“What thing?” he asks, puzzled.

“You kind of… cling to me, I guess. Like you’re scared I’ll leave.” You reach out to take his hand in yours. “Do you know what that’s all about? I’m not complaining- we end up cuddling and that’s always nice. I’m just worried, since I’ve never had someone do that before.”

Sam stares down at your entangle fingers. He seems a little ashamed. THere’s a light blush coloring his cheeks. “Um… it’s kind of something I do with anyone I share a bed- or room, really- with, especially if they’re really important to me. Dean says I do it to him, too. Reach out to him across the room, I mean. Though he also does it to me, in a way. I think it’s because we’ve both had important people in our lives burn on the ceiling. In bedrooms. In my case, above my bed. It’s probably some me trying to subconsciously make sure you’re still here.” He finally looks you in the eye. “That you’re still alive.”

“Oh, Sam.” You sit up so you can kiss him softly. “Thank you for telling me. I know that can’t have been easy.”

He smiles a small smile. “I’m glad you asked, actually.”

“We should go to sleep now,” you tell him, pulling your husband down under the covers with you. This time, you grab his arm and tug him around a little until you’re finally settled in a spooning position, his strong arm draped over your waist. “Does that help?”

Sam nods against the back of your neck, placing small kisses along the collar of your shirt. “It helps a lot. Thanks, Y/N.”

“Anything for you. Now, sleep! Mary has soccer practice in the morning.”

“Oh yeah. Sleep it is, then.”

X X X X X X

“Jess!”

“Sam, wake up!”

Your husband shoots upright, chest heaving and eyes wild. He stares at you for a long moment.

“Sam,” you say softly. “It’s me. It’s Y/N. You’re okay.”

“Y/N?” he murmurs, realization dawning in his eyes.

You lay a careful hand on his cheek. “I’m here. Everything’s okay.”

He leans into your touch, letting his eyes close. “I dreamed… Jess was… it seemed so real…”

“Shhh,” you sooth, pulling him in to lay his head on your shoulder. “It was just a bad dream. Jess is in heaven, baby.”

“I know,” he sighs, hands coming up to clutch at your pajama top. “I just… she was right there and I couldn’t do anything…”

“That’s just it. Jess dying wasn’t your fault.” You gently stroke his hair. “Azazel was evil. If it hadn’t been Jess, it would have been some other innocent person. At least we know Jess is happy where she is.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. If she’s reliving the memories I think she is, then she’s perfectly content.”

He rolls to look up at you, looking like he feels much better. “What memories do you think they are?”

“Family, for one,” you answer, weaving your fingers through his on your thigh. “But I’m willing to bet money there’s lots of memories of you strewn into the mix. You guys had a wonderful time together.”

Sam smiles, lifting your hand to his lips.

“Feel better?” you ask, laying down beside him once more.

“Much,” he says.

“Good. You’d better get some sleep. You have to mow the lawn in the morning.”

“You just want to see me without my shirt.”

“Sam Winchester, hot and sweaty and shirtless? Sign me up.”

Sam laughs and kisses your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

X X X X X X

“You missed a spot!”

Sam rolls his eyes at his wife. “You just don’t want me to put my shirt back on!”

“No, that’s not it at all. See, that spot over by the fence.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know I am. Now get to work!”

Sam laughs, but he mows the spot, as well as several others.

Meanwhile, Jess kicks her feet lazily and watches the man of her dreams push the lawn mower across the grass. He pauses to roll his shoulders and she giggles. When Y/N brings him a glass of lemonade, she smiles. She can’t wait for them to get to Heaven. They’re going to have so much fun sharing Sam.  


End file.
